Hinny threw the years
by Futuremrslochte
Summary: So this is basically Harry/Ginny, starting with their engagement, not sure how long I'll take it. It's my first fanfic so RR would be great! I'm not sure about the rating, there's some swearing so I'll be safe. And nope, not JK, she owns everything and everyone. Just my own ideas Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just have a lot going on, I'll try to update soon
1. Chapter 1

Asking Arthur

Harry knew what she wanted. And he's beginning to think that he wants it to. He decides to go the traditional rout and ask her dad for his blessing first.

"Hey Mr. Weasley" he said as Arthur came home from work

"Oh hello Harry." He replied sheepishly sitting down.

"Erm Mr. Weasley could I ask you something?" he asked nervously

"Ask away" he nodded

"So you know Ginny and I have been dating for five years now. And I was wondering if I- if we could have your blessing" he said quickly and nervously

"About time" he said smiling "And of course, but don't worry, I won't tell Molly yet" he said smiling, proud to have been included.

Getting the Ring

After receiving permission from Arthur, Harry asked Hermione to help him pick out a ring. They went to a muggle store and walked up and down the show cases of engagement rings when Harry stopped at one.

"Hermione" he called and she came over "I think this may be the one" he said pointing to ring in the back with a knotted gold band and a diamond with an emerald on each side.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, Harry its perfect" she said as Harry looked at the ring closely.

After paying for the ring Harry explained exactly how he planned on asking Ginny, and Hermione never ceased smiling.

Setting up the Big Night

Harry bustles around planning everything. He gets reservations to her favorite restaurant, buys new dress robes, and we sure to tell her to wear a very pretty dress. He also had hired a photographer to document the event from a nearby table. He was so nervous, but knew deep in his heart, every think would work out perfectly. The date was August 10, 2009, just one day before her 28th birthday.

The Question

Harry sat there smiling at Ginny and she wondered what was up, so she asked

"Harry, is everything alright?" she asked furrowing her brow

"Oh, yes, everything is perfect in fact" he said smiling brightly "How's your dinner?" he asked her

"Oh, it's wonderful; you know this is my favorite place to eat." She said nodding

"I'm glad babe" he said holding her hand softly, he knew this was the perfect time, and turned to the photographer and nodded, it was time. He let go of her hand and reached in to his pocket, pulling out the ring and bending to his knee, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked proud and confidently. Ginny immediately began to cry

"Oh, Harry" she said nodding "Of course" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger, gave her a kiss and the room erupted in applause.

They Tell Molly

Harry and Ginny went home that night and decided they would head to the Burrow the next morning for breakfast; everyone would be home anyways, so it was the perfect time. They got there the next morning and they popped in. Harry winked and smiled at Arthur and they sat down at the table, "Morning everyone" called Harry and Ginny. Ginny purposely used her right hand the entirety of the day, until finally Molly gasped "Ginny!" she squealed she grinned slightly "Yes mum?" she asked innocently. "Y-yo-you have a ring!" she exclaimed. She nodded and leaned into Harry's shoulder "Last night" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Molly stood up and began to immediately begin to make the wedding plans and after breakfast the two head home for her birthday dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Bachelorette Party

The following 10months were the fastest of her life. Every day it was something new, obviously she picked Hermione to be her maid of honor, but the other brides maids were yet to be chosen. She ended up picking Gwen, Luna, and Fleur. She hurried around with Hermione and her mom, looking at flower arrangements, dresses, where it was to be held and who was to be invited. By the time her bachelorette party came around, she was dead on her feet. They chose to be very little and quiet about the party, only her closest friends, teammates, and she attended. There were to be no strippers, no intense dancing, nothing of that sort. Just a group of friends out on the town, but she could help but wonder what her Harry was doing.

His Bachelor Party

He was getting tired of waiting, he understood that there needed to be preparations, but he didn't think it would take 10 months. The night before the wedding finally came. He, Ron, George, and a few of their friends from the ministry were out celebrating. They had some butterbeers, but Harry's heart wasn't in it. He was too nervous for the next day to even pay attention to what he was doing. He wasn't even aloud to see his Ginny, his love until tomorrow at the wedding, on the alter.

A Special Surprise

As Ginny and the bridesmaids were getting ready, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" called Ginny. The door was pushed open and she smiled to see Fleur. "Hi Aunty Muriel" she said smiling and giving her a hug "Ginerva that dress is Far too low cut" she said disapprovingly. "I'm sorry Aunty" she muttered "Enough muttering, I have something for you" she said reproachfully "What's that Aunty?" she asked, expecting a jewel of some form. Out of her bag, she produced beautiful hair combs "These were my great-great-grandmothers. They're goblin made, and I want you to have them" she said "Aunty" she gasped "They're beautiful, are you sure?" She nodded "Yes, you're my only female blood relative, and it's tradition that these be passed down" she said before helping Ginny place the beautiful combs in her hair and leaving with light tears streaking her face.

Harry is Ready

As Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his dress robes, his best man and best mate walked in. "You ready for this?" he asked. Harry nodded and smiled "I've been ready for the last 10 months" he said laughing softly. Ron sighed "I feel like I have to tell you this, you're my best mate Harry, but she's my sister, if you hurt her, you'll be hurt even worse" he said in all seriousness "I wouldn't dream of it mate, I love her, I would never dream of hurting her" he said before glancing towards the clock "I suppose we ought to go mate"

Here Comes the Bride

As Victorie made her way down the aisle as flower girl, Arthur came up beside Ginny, "You ready baby?" he asked tears glistening in his eyes "Daddy don't cry" she said before gulping and nodding. "You seem a bit nervous too" he said before taking her arm "This is the last time I get to kiss Ginny Weasley". She laughed lightly as the bridal march began to echo in the room. She looked at her father, smiled and the two of them began their last walk, as two Weasleys. She heard the collective gasp as she made her way down the aisle, but she only looked at Harry

Here She Comes

As Ginny made her way down to him Harry smiled, always seeming to forget her beauty. With her brilliant red hair pulled into an intricate knot and just barely any makeup on, her raw beauty was shining. The beautiful white gown, with the dip in her chest, and a slit up her thigh he smiled brilliantly at her.

She Has Arrived

As her dad removed the veil and kissed her check he handed her over to Harry "You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Someone shouted out "Wait till after the wedding!" everyone knew it was George and laughed. , Ms. Weasley, are you ready?" asked McGongall as she smiled at the Weasleys. Every one nodded as they exchanged their vows. As they said "I do" a shower of stars fell over the both of them "Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride." He winked at George before grabbing her face and kissing his bride for the very first time "Everyone, I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter"


	3. Chapter 3

Their First Dance

After dinner had been served, the floor was cleared for the newlywed's first dance. As the two of them gracefully swayed back and forth, the floor started to fill up, Molly and Arthur, the newly engaged Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina and Bill and Fleur were among the first on the floor. The two of them were in a world of their own, not paying much mind to the rest of the world, until Harry heard someone cough behind him.

A Surprise Guest

Harry turned around, his mouth agape for a moment before he sputtered out, "Dudley?" he asked in amazement. Dudley nodded "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you and your beautiful wife, in fact I was wondering if I could steal a dance from her" he said with a shy smile. Harry paused for a moment carefully calculating his response, "That's a question for you to ask Ginny, not me" Dudley nodded before turning to Ginny "Of course" she cut in. Harry smiled kissed her softly and left the two of them.

A Big Difference

As the two of them slowly danced, Dudley began to speak quickly. "I wanted to say thank you for inviting me, it was a wonderful ceremony, I'm so happy for the both of you…" She laughed lightly, "Dudley, relax. Of course we would invite you, you're his cousin. And thank you, that means a lot." He looked at her for a moment before responding, "I wasn't a good cousin at all, and I did so many horrible things to him "Ginny didn't know how to respond, so she was thankful that the music had just cut out and Harry was walking towards her "Mrs. Potter" he said smiling at her "Unless you want to miss the plane, we really must be leaving" he said motioning to the trunks "Of course I want to make the plane" she said before kissing him lightly

Honeymooning

As the two of them left the Burrow, a storm of rice came down they laughed and turned to wave to their friends. "I love you Ginny" he said as they landed in Australia "I hope you like it here, I decided this would be better than the typical beach honeymoon" he said kissing her softly and leading her to het their bags. "Of course I'll love it, I'm with you aren't I?" she said laughing. They spent two weeks there, going on safaris, lounging with the animals and other things.


End file.
